Making her smile
by AngelMizukage
Summary: PreCom About how Roxas first met Namine, before he lost his memories,and betrayed Organization XIII. RoxasxNamine Rated T for some language.


Making Her Smile

RoxasxNamine

Please Note that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters they belong to Disney and Squaresoft (Although I wish I owned Roxas and Namine...T-T)

(What can I say? I love RoxasxNamine and this came to me while doing my calculus homework)

So… enjoy! And please do not flame if you don't like Roxas or Namine

Roxas made his way up the spiraling luminescent stairs of castle oblivion, exhausted from training with Axel. _Someday I'll beat him…._ He thought to himself as he wiped his forehead, which was drenched with sweat. "Well that's what I get for training with a guy who uses fire as a weapon…" He chuckled aloud. In all honesty he enjoyed his training with Axel. Axel never held back in a fight and acknowledged his strengths in using the Keyblades. Really, if he and Axel even existed, he would for sure have considered Axel his best friend.

"Floor… Twelve…._pant….pant__…_" He seriously thought about killing the architects who designed Castle Oblivion…. Who in the right mind builds a disproportional castle with thirteen floors that isn't even supposed to exist?! Roxas would personally have liked to meet such a person and give him a taste of hell! He also blamed Xemnas for making the floor for combat training on the first floor. He couldn't wait to move out of Castle Oblivion… He looked up at the doors on the Thirteenth floor where his room was, and couldn't wait to crash on his bed and relax. Suddenly a lightning bullet burst from the 2nd door on the twelfth floor followed by a high pitched female voice "DAMN IT ALL!" Roxas looked down at the door and thought; _Oh great, Larxene's having one of her mood swings…_ He decided to ignore his physical limits and began to rush up to floor thirteen. If there was one thing he had learned from his first day as a member of Organization XIII, it was to NEVER tick off Larxene during "that" time of the month.

"Finally! Floor Thirteen!!" He rejoiced as he finally reached his goal. He couldn't wait to get into hi s room that was two doors down from….. Wait…."Huh?" He paused and turned to his right, "Where did this door come from?" Usually on Floor thirteen there was only one door that led to his room on the left hand side……But this time….there was another door and it was _white_. He shook his head a few times and blinked to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating from his training. Nope, there was definitely a door here, _but__ where does it lead to?_

Roxas approached the door and attempted to open it. It would not unlock…._ Hmmm…. Lucky I just happen to be a Keyblade master. _He thought and raised his Oathkeaper keyblade and positioned it to unlock the door. The tip of his blade began to sparkle and a beam of light emerged from the tip and took the shape of a giant keyhole. The Keyhole glowed as he turned his blade like he was unlocking a normal door, and heard a loud click as the door creaked open a slight bit. The strange thing about this door though, was that an even brighter white light emerged from the crack in the door as it opened a bit. This made Roxas even more engrossed than before, and before he knew it he had already made his way to the door handle itself to pry the rest of it open.

_Hmmmm…. Better find out what's behind this door first…. I don't want to find a bunch of dusks behind this door waiting for me like the last time….. _He cringed at the memory of his first week staying in the castle, and peered through the crack in the door. The room was nothing like any of the Organization member's bedrooms, or in fact, like anything Roxas had ever seen. It was a well sized room with a long white glassy table in the middle with some white roses in a vase as a centerpiece. The room itself was mostly white, as it was difficult to point out anything that wasn't white. _Oh… the color of nothingness….an empty blank room…._ Roxas thought as he continued to explore the room. He finally managed to see that there was a chair at each end of the table and that there were white books atop a bookshelf in the background. He still could not figure out what the room was supposed to be for. So he decided to quietly open the door a bit more.

He could identify a few more objects in the room now, like the lines of the bookshelves and the papers on the table. But what was most fascinating was the papers that appeared white to him before had suddenly emerged with drawings right before his eyes! Roxas's eyes grew wide at the sight before him. "Whoa…..now this is something!" Then from the corner of his left eye, he caught a glimpse of someone walking over to the table. It was a small blonde girl who was wearing a white dress and blue sandals… carrying a sketch pad and a box of colored pencils and… looked very pretty. Roxas never saw this girl before and noticed that they looked around the same age. _Who is she? _He wondered _She's__ not a member of the Organization and I don't think that I remember anything about us becoming Organization XIV…. _He examined the girl more carefully, she took the box of colored pencils and began coloring in one of the drawings on the piece of paper lying around. She was clearly the one who was drawing all of the pictures on the walls. She looked so fragile and delicate too, and she seemed to be smiling whenever she drew something. For some reason Roxas too realized that he was smiling whenever she started to smile. She did look pretty cute….and for some reason beyond his grasp filled him with a wonderful heavy feeling in his chest. But no…. it couldn't have been a heart……_I wonder what she's drawing…. And why is she so happy? _

He was beginning to like every passing second watching this girl and decided that it was high time he stopped being an invisible being. _Maybe I should talk to her._ But before he could open the door and introduce himself, a large dark portal appeared on the wall opposite the girl, and the silhouette of Marluxia stepped through. Instantly Roxas backed off and peered through the door crack again wondering what Marluxia wanted from this girl. The girl stood up as if it was some strange expectation of her, and began to quiver with a bit of fear. Clearly, Marluxia's presence intimidated her as he approached her. "Come now, your purpose here is about to be revealed by us…" he said as if she was a slave of his. She just nodded her head slowly and began to walk towards him. She stood next to him as he took her by the arm and forced her into the dark portal. Roxas then lost all control of himself and burst through the door! "Wait Marluxia!" He called out to the portal, but it was too late. The darkness had already consumed both of them and vanished. Roxas just sighed in defeat, his head now pounding with a hundred new questions about the room, the girl, and Marluxia's need for that girl.

The room seemed much bigger from the inside without a doubt and since nobody was around, Roxas decided to do a little exploring. At least now he could see the drawings close up and maybe find out something about that girl. He made his way over to the walls where most of the drawings had been hung up. He was baffled by how talented that girl was, every sketch seemed professionally done with bright colors and complex details. There were pictures of islands, forests, oceans, Castle Oblivion, and... Roxas paused when he saw...Sora...and himself. He knew that he was the nobody of a boy named Sora and that he too was a keyblade master like himself, but he had no idea that the girl knew who he was! He didn't even meet her once and already she knew more about him than he did himself! She even drew him with every detail of him perfectly! His blonde spikey hair, the black Organization XIII robe, and the 2 keyblades Oathkeaper and Oblivion criss crossed behind him. His sapphire blue eyes and even the band aid on his right hand that he got the previous day when he was training with Axel. "No way... how did she..." Then he saw a drawing of her... looking exactly the same as she did a few minutes ago. He took this picture off of the wall and examined it carefully trying to memorize her every detail. From her light blonde hair to her rosy pink lips and blue sunflower sandals he stared at the picture of her. She looked lonely in the picture... the way her eyes stared back at him... like she was trapped in a lonely world somewhere... with only drawing what she saw in her mind. He scanned the entire room again admiring more of her pictures.

The pictures never seemed to end, one after another, all over the room. Each one beautiful in its own nacture whether it was a place or a person it didn't matter. "So you've been doing some exploring eh?" Came the voice of Axel in the hallway. Roxas spun around to face the smug grin on his best friends face;

"Axel?! What are you doing here?"

"Hey chill out man... I'm actually here because I was curious about the door. Strangely enough you seem to be the one to start meddling for once in your time of existence... so do you mind explaining why the hell you are in this room?"

"...I saw this girl in here, she looked around my age and she was blonde, with a sketchbook... then Marluxia came and took her and..."

"Wait...you mean Namine?"

"What? Who?"

"Namine... you know the girl that you saw.. N-A-M-I-N-E got it memorized?"

"Namine... so that's her name..."

"Yeah Marluxia just found her apparantly... said that she was the nobody of a princess of heart... and that she had some sort of special power... I don't know what's the big deal though, we all have some sort of crazy skill."

_Hmmmm... She's like us...like me..._

"Hey... I think I know what's going on here!" Axel said smugly

"W-what are you talking about?" Roxas stammered

"You dumbass... you like this girl don't you?"

"...Shut up..."

"Fine...fine... you know you do and that's all there is to it...but heck I'm outta here I don't want Marluxia to find me in here...you know he can have just as big of bitchy fits as Larxene can when she's on that time of the month." And with that Axel vanished.

Roxas took out the picture of Namine again and looked at it once more

_Namine...Pretty name... I'd like to meet you someday..._

It was then Roxas had an idea, he noticed that almost every one of Namine's drawings were about someone else's fantasy, dream, memory, or best friends, or even...people in love... and she was not a part of any of those.

_I guess that's why we're nobodies... but what if we weren't..._

He walked over to the table where her colored pencils and sketchbook lay flat, and began to draw on the next blank sheet of paper in the book. "Well Namine, I might not know you... but you really like to draw...so consider this a present from me." He drew a beautiful scenescape with her standing next to him on an island somewhere, and in their hands they held a star shaped fruit together. _I don't know much about that fruit...but its in all of her pictures so I guess that means its important to her._

He finished his drawing with a note attached; "From: Roxas, (Someone that you know), and your friend." He was about to clean up the workspace but the dark portal reopened itself before he could start. At that instant he jumped from the chair, and rushed for the exit! Remembering what Axel said about Marluxia's bitchy fits really hit him hard there.

_Until next time... Namine..._

Meanwhile, Marluxia dropped Namine back off in the room and ordered her to get to work. Namine just nodded again and set off for her workspace as Marluxia left. She was in shock to find her colored pencils in such a mess and her sketchbook open. _That's funny... I never leave my sketchbook open...Since when did I? _"Oh my..."

She let out a gasp as she saw the picture of her and another boy that looked so familiar. "Roxas..." She never thought that she would ever get to meet the nobody of Sora (The boy who's memories she would interfere with), "This is... beautiful." Just then, Namine felt a strange feeling inside her... a warm, happy feeling that tingled a bit when she tried to talk, yet it also made a teardrop fall from her face. Nobodies couldn't understand emotions but she could've sworn that for a moment, she wasn't a nobody... she was somebody... to Roxas.

"Roxas... Thank you." Namine muttered slowly as she continued to admire the drawing that Roxas had left her. "Someone you know, and your friend." She recited from the small note left behind. "I hope we can meet up someday too."

Little did Namine know that Roxas was staning outside the white room once again; only this time he smiled and quietly said "Your welcome Namine... your welcome." And every day after that, When Roxas returned from training, he would always return with a smile as he passed her room... and slip another drawing under her door, making her smile more every day. He loved watching that smile...and the fact that he could make a nobody like him do that...Whenever she smiled...he felt as if he were.. Somebody.

The End

(Thank you for reading! Phew! This is finally done! I was dying to write a RoxasxNamine fiction that happened before Roxas lost his memory... and I'm going to write another later on that happens after Kingdom Hearts 2 that is based on this story! I will start it when I get 10 good reviews for this one... as for now I'm tired and its Sunday tomorrow which means I can finally get some relaxation! No more homework!!! YAY!!!)

Until Next time!!!! Rock on! Peace out! And REVIEW please!!!


End file.
